In the Darkened Theater
by Layla Fox
Summary: Squidward is flirting with a girl and call her to the cinema, but withou luck, SpongeBob and Patrick go together, will Squidward steal a kiss from his crush ?


A / N : Apologies for my sudden disappearance, but now I'm dedicating myself a little more to my drawings, I hope not to have lost the practice of writing.

Sunday, what a wonderful day with no work or worries, just the most anticipated day of leisure of the week, Squidward, the only shortcoming is that just on Sunday, but he was willing to take your day, a week ago he called a girl, which he flirted for a while, to match that walk to the movie today, after all, what better place to steal a kiss than a dark, quiet cinema ?

Squidward cautiously shellfish pulled his boat from the garage to not arouse the curiosity of his neighbors, but strangely, neither Patrick or SpongeBob seemed to be at home. He gave no more than a few dozen miles to her house, approached the Tree Dome door, heard an attractive southern accent saying the words he least expected to hear today.

\- Hey SpongeBob, Patrick - told the Texan squirrel in greeting tone, certainly both had early by little, soon after, Sandy saw the cephalopod on foot on your door and smiled, the two friends instinctively looked back.

\- Squidward! - said the Sponge clearly excited - what are you doing here?

\- Well, - Sandy started - we had arranged to go to the movie today.

\- Wow! - Patrick seemed amazed - a long time I did not go to the movies.

\- Me too - SpongeBob said and pondered a bit - can we go with you?

\- No! - Squidward stepped forward.

\- Sandy ! - The sponge and starfish looked at her with expensive dogs that fell from the moving vans.

\- Eer ... - she did not know what to say, first enjoyed the company of his two best friends, but then she would like to spend time alone with the octopus, after all, he had been so sweet to invited her - I do not know ...

\- Now, Sandy - interrupted Patrick - I do not see problem in Spongebob and I go too, after all you are not on a romantic date or anything, right?

He succeeded. Patrick could leave them in an awkward situation with just one question, of course, if it were up to their wills, that would be rather a romantic date _yes_, a pity that one does not know the will of another. No other choice (and with red faces), they had to take them for the ride, the four boarded the boat and headed to the movies.

\- What movie we'll see? - asked SpongeBob when they arrived.

\- I want to see that the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy the fight against the dragon monster attacking the city - said Patrick.

\- Must be nice - said Sandy.

\- I'm not going to see a movie where two idiots fighting ... - they were the majority, did not denying the octopus just thought that Sandy would prefer a less childish movie - OK, if you want.

Squidward pulled out his wallet and gave the two the money to buy tickets and some snacks to eat during the movie, meanwhile, he and Sandy were in front of some signs. If looking, neither of them knew what to say, it might have been nice to SpongeBob and Patrick had come, they would break a little that atmosphere.

\- Why did you want to see this movie? - Squidward asked curiously.

\- Oh ... actually, I do not know - she giggled - but why?

\- I thought you'd want to see a science fiction ... a novel, perhaps ... - they were closer now, his faces to a hand away and lowering, his eyes slowly closing, so close ...

\- Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, unite! - Shouted SpongeBob and Patrick returning from the two friends instantly moved away to not raise suspicion, Sandy gently rubbed her face to hide her blush, definitely the two had broken the wrong atmosphere.

\- The session is about to begin! - SpongeBob said excitedly.

Then the four went into the movie theater, even still undergoing some advertisements and movie trailers that would be cast, the film was dark, but this was not a problem to search for available places because _everywhere_ were available, there was even a nematode that session, the good thing was that they could choose the best places in front of the big screen.

The introduction of the film began, Squidward looked to his right and saw only a sponge and a starfish completely hypnotized, perfect, now the chances of them repair what would happen next was little, he looked to the left now, Sandy ate popcorn supported by the rest of his side arm, seemed interested in the introduction, he gave her a little nudge in the arm and she looked through a mouthful of popcorn and smiled awkwardly, he motioned with his head wondering movie and she motioned that did not know and they both laughed softly, but it seems that was enough to 'distract' the attention of the two next door, which let out a "Psssss!" and turned the attention to the movie.

The film was quite dispersed, at least Squidward did not understand a third of what went on, not only a predominant genre but seemed to have all, suspense, a little terror, was funny when Sandy leaned to his side correcting the few parts of science fiction, it did appear that some of the genre that appeared was wrong, it should be. But had no doubt that the romantic part was the favorite cephalopod, the lights were low, the serene setting was the perfect time to try again, Squidward used the old trick of yawning and put his arm around Sandy shoulders, she realized immediately, and even in low light he noticed a light shade of pink in her cheeks and a little shy smile, she slowly rested her head on his shoulder but did not look away from the film, difficult girl, that's what he liked, stubbornness he waited a second, when the film's characters kissed, Squidward forced another yawn with the intention that she looked him, worked, were closer now than before, at the box office entrance, could feel the breath of the other, and is ...

\- RAAAAAAAAAARRRR ! - Shouted the monster movie, along with it, Patrick and SpongeBob cried out in terror almost scaring the couple next door, Squidward and Sandy mumbled something quickly turned and scowled.

She was not sure she understood sure what Squidward wanted the invitation to the movies and yet at the box office, but this time he acted with the most blatant possible face, Sandy loved that, she could not say he did not notice the octopus on the occasions when were even he not giving it much attention, she enjoyed his company, but now she just hoped he did not give up what _they_ wanted so easily.

The film was almost over, the adrenaline of SpongeBob and Patrick were maximum for the two jumped and screamed in their seats, so that was no one else in the cinema to complain or they would have been expelled long ago. When it appeared "End" Squidward quickly shellfish rose.

\- Finally! - He said stretching - Let's get out of here!

\- Srrrrrr - whispered SpongeBob - not yet passed the credits!

\- What?! - Said the astonished cephalopod - Nobody cares about the credits!

\- Squidward, what a shame! - Replied the indignant clearly sponge with his friend, who grumbled and went back to sit.

He could not understand how those idiots could be so glazed in a lot of names of people who do not have what to do and do that kind of crap they call the film ... That's it! They were more concentrated in the credits than the film itself, this was his last chance, he looked at Sandy, she was clearly bored, no time to lose, Squidward forced a low cough, she understood quickly, and knew I had to be fast, both forgot the shyness and advanced ... Unfortunately it was too fast, their faces were both left and they collided and separated then that fiasco! They had no more nor courage to look after that fiasco, so that the credits are over then soon they were walking towards the Squid's boat shellfish to leave.

\- It was totally awesome! - Said SpongeBob with the adrenaline still downloading.

\- And when the Mermaid Man jumped on the back of the Dirty Bubble and stuck it with the shell sign! - Patrick completed.

\- Hence the Barnacle stole Ray Ray Man and shot in the middle of his face! - SpongeBob continued.

\- So what ...

\- ENOUGH! - Squidward roared shellfish and all is silent, and so remained so until you reach Concha Street.

\- It will not go down, Squiddy? - Asked SpongeBob cautious, did not want to irritate the friend added.

\- I'll take Sandy home - harsh cephalopod said, not taking his eyes off the road - and do not call me 'Squiddy' - the two friends turned away from the boat and waved to a friend who returned the gesture, then Squidward accelerated with the boat and soon were at her house.

Once they arrived, Squidward led Sandy to her door, he had no face to look at her, they had planned a nice walk to the cinema to simply SpongeBob and Patrick come and ruin everything, typical, why Neptune could not leave it does have at least one day, _one_ day only in those two headless not spoil everything, yet he wanted to be friendly but did not know what to say on that situation, luck that he did not need.

\- Thank you - Sandy thanked for the ride and for the invitation - we had a good time.

\- You know we hadn't, we both know - the bitterness took hold of him by accident.

Sandy had no more to say, was obvious he was not daring enough to try again after the clash of heads that happened last attempt. She would not, could not let it end, having not realized that Squidward wanted, anxiety took over, if that asshole did not daring to risk, lucky him, she had enough for two and still left over.

With a special twinkle in her eye, she approached, she gently held his chin with one hand and approached until their mouths touched, Squidward was amazed but would not miss a second of the kiss he tried both and both waited, without loss of time wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace, finally.

Slowly, they broke the kiss but kept tight hug, close and stained faces, two smiles awkwardly until she broke the silence.

\- Was I very hasty?

\- In fact, you have a great timing - they laughed - maybe a little late, if those two had not delayed so jumbled.

\- Next, we weapon a date in a cave outside the city.

\- A date? - He looked at her hopeful but narcissistic - is it just me or do you want to have a date with me? If so let me know in advance because I need to check my schedule.

\- What ? - Sandy came into the play - look you are too cocky, I was thinking of us do another program that, only without the boys to mess up - she broke free of his arms - but if you are too busy ...

\- See you at seven - Squidward said and pulled her into another hug, and they were there, just enjoying the warmth of each other's arms.

As it grew dark Sandy went into his house and Squidward went to his own, thinking about how do to prevent your seaweed heads neighbors leave the house, perhaps he preached their doors or send them to the Indian Ocean as they slept, was a good plan.

A / N: In fact this story was just a sketch in my head, I just wrote it because of the cover, I drew it too, hope you enjoy. Oh, they are not human in history, only in the cover XD


End file.
